


Precious Things

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Ai finally gets paired with the Alpha of his dreams
Relationships: Nitori Aiichirou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 107





	Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but here take it

“Aiichiro.” a warm woman’s voice called out from behind him. “It’s time!”

Aiichiro took a final look at himself in the mirror. From his silver bangs over his nervous face, to his small, bare feet. Today was the day. The day he always dreaded. The day he would be paired off. Aiichiro gulped as he turned around to face the woman. One of the doctors of the facility where they lived. The many doctors who ran the place and paired off the people who lived here. Aiichiro took nervous steps to her, and she placed a hand on his shoulder and started to walk him out. Aiichiro’s world started to blur with nervous dread as they made their way down the grey hallway.

“I know you’re nervous about being chosen Ai, but you are of age now.” she said as they walked. “You know it’s your duty as an Omega.”

Omegas, like Ai were paired off with Alphas in order for them to mate and produce more Omegas and Alphas. Not even Aiichiro knew where they were, or why they were here. They spent their whole lives in this place. Some Omegas waited with glee to be chosen. Ai had heard all the romantic tales among the other Omegas about it. Even Ai himself had wanted it sometimes. But, he never really known that many Alphas. At least any that thought he were worthy of breeding. Even for an Omega, Ai was very shy and withdrawn, mostly keeping to himself, daydreaming. Not confident enough to snag the Alpha he dreamed of. If only he were more charismatic, he wouldn’t have to be thrown with some random Alpha he didn’t know or even want. The thought made him stomach drop in fear with every step until they got to the end of the hall.

“Here we are, Ai!” the nurse smiled. 

She opened the door up, and motioned for Ai to step inside.

“Do...do I have to?” Ai asked. “Maybe I could have another month to wait.”

“I understand you’re scared, Ai. But it’s going to be okay! You’re going to like the Alpha we picked for you. We noticed you’ve had your eyes on him for a while, after all.” the nurse winked.

Before Ai could even ask to confirm, he was shoved inside, and the door closed behind him. Ai swirled around to try and pull it back open, but it was already locked. Ai started to shiver in fear. He turned back around to look around the room. Not much was in here but a bed, and a nightstand dotted with scented candles that lit the room. Ai sat on the bed. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. It worked a little. Ai wondered in his mind who the Alpha he would paired with was. It couldn’t have been who he was thinking of right? It wasn’t until Ai looked up, and noticed the adjacent door in the room, that he knew. Ai’s looked like a deer in the headlights, when his blue eyes widened. A large brute of man stepped into the room. He had short dark hair on his head, over his devious looking greenish eyes. He had well defined muscles compared to Ai’s lithe frame, but that was sometimes normal between Omegas and Alphas. 

“S-sousuke?” Ai said.

Sousuke merely grunted in response, before striding over to Ai. More like stomping really. Ai had watched Sousuke from afar all the time in the facility. He was always down to fight anyone and everyone. Some say he was likely feral, but Ai always thought he was just a loner who didn’t like to be bothered. They were kind of similar in that way. It was one of the things, besides his looks and strength, that drew his eye to Sousuke. But Ai noticed he was a little different today from the way he was walking up to him, and breathing heavy. He had a dark look in his eyes and was giving off a strange scent. A scent that told him something wicked was swirling in Sousuke’s mind. It scared him. Ai scooted up on the bed to try away from him, but Sousuke pounced on him. Sousuke’s weight on his waist restrained him as he tore at the white shirt he wore. The cold of the room and the fear running through his blood made him shiver as Ai started to try and shove Sousuke off of him. All to no avail, as Sousuke was the stronger man.

“Sousuke, please...snap out of it!”

Sousuke didn’t listen, bending down to bite and lick at Ai’s chest, on his rosy pink nipples. The sensation felt good, but in all the wrong ways. Ai started to sob.

“P-please...not like this…” Ai said through his tears. 

Suddenly, Ai felt Sousuke stop. Ai looked at his teary eyes at Sousuke, who strangely enough, gave a look concern. Ai laid his head back down on the bed’s pillow. He must have been giving off a distressful scent, which made Ai even more embarrassed. If the world could end right now, Ai would welcome it. Then, Ai was surprised when he felt warmth nuzzling against his neck. Ai slowly opened his eyes. Sousuke was rubbing his face against the crook of his neck, right on his scent gland, and even occasionally peppering it with soft kisses, contrary to his earlier, feral actions. Ai started to calm down, against his best judgement, and give soft, easy sighs from his lips. Sousuke moved his arms, until his hands met Ai’s. Ai wasted no time, grabbing them and holding them. Then, Sousuke slowly sunk his teeth into Ai’s neck, making him give a slight yelp. It felt good, this time for the right reason. Painful, yet pleasurable. Sousuke released his mouth, only to start and lick at the wound his teeth made. Ai went limp in the bed, finally submitting to his chosen Alpha. Sousuke’s hands slithered out of Ai’s grasp, to slowly work his pants off. Ai felt his legs get pulled up, and then the cold on his smooth legs. Sousuke kissed his down his leg, dragging his tongue along his inner thigh which made Ai giggle a bit. Ai smiled as Sousuke’s face came to his cock, clad in a pair of lacy pink undergarments. Sousuke sniffed between his legs, before diving in, mouthing his cock over his panties. The wet warmth, and the soft fabric, made Ai start to grind his hips into Sousuke’s mouth. Once Ai’s cock was hard enough, Sousuke pulled the panties aside, revealing it, as well as his pink hole. Sousuke kissed down the underside of Ai’s cock, working his way to his hole and kissing it, tasting the slick that started to form. Ai moaned and balled his fists in the bedsheets, as Sousuke worked his tongue inside to taste the Omega’s sweet nectar. The nerves in Ai’s bottom were on fire, and then his cock as well, as Sousuke rubbed his rough palm over it.

“S-sousuke…” Ai sighed.

Ai’s wetness had started to overflow from Sousuke’s mouth, running down onto the sheets. It was then that Sousuke stopped eating Ai out, and rose back up on his knees. Ai watched him lower his pants, and reveal his large cock that had been straining in them the whole time. It was as long and thick as Ai’s forearm, even without his knot, and was leaking a sticky substance from the tip. Ai thought it must have been painful for him to hold in his arousal the whole time. He smiled up at his Alpha, grabbed his knees and folded his legs up so Sousuke could get a view of his willing Omega. Sousuke grabbed Ai’s hips, lining up his cock with his tight, quivering hole. Sousuke slowly worked his way inside of Ai, his thickness stretching the Omega to his limits and making Ai moan and curl his toes. Even with his slick nectar making his walls smoother it was still painful. But somehow, Ai loved it. He was finally laying with the Alpha of his dreams, getting fucked by his massive cock. They had only just started and he still couldn’t get enough. He could hear Sousuke grunting in pleasure at the feeling of his tight hole clenched around him like a vice, which only shot his confidence higher. Sousuke started to pull out only to thrust back in, harder and faster. Ai was panting in pleasure, and practically drooling for more of Sousuke’s cock working all of his sensitive spots.

“Ah! Sousuke! H-harder!” Ai begged. “Give me your knot!”

Sousuke was happy to oblige, shoving all of his thick manhood in poor, little Ai down to the base, popping his knot inside and out. Sousuke made a deep growl, when he finally came, his knot swelling bigger and locking himself in his Omega as he emptied his heavy balls. The flood of warm cum washing Ai’s insides made him scream in ecstasy as well, and then pump his own load out onto his stomach. Sousuke slumped his body over Ai, holding him close. Ai lazily wrapped him limbs around his Alpha, as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Months Later

When Alphas and Omegas successfully mate, they get moved from one side of the facility to another, larger one to care for their pups. It had all of the amenities they needed, which made the move more comfortable for Ai. Not so much for his Alpha. As he roamed the small abode provided for him, a thick, dangerous scent wafted in. Ai sighed, and went to investigate. He peeked his head out the back door. From the garden in the backyard, Sousuke was causing trouble with the welcoming party of familes that had arrived to greet them. Mostly the Alphas. He was surrounded by other growling Alphas, yet none of them dared to strike him first, as much as he wanted them too. Ai opened the door.

“Sousuke…” he called.

Sousuke immediately stopped his growling and turned to meet Ai, and gave a goofy smile at him. Ai waddled out, cradling his round tummy full of pups, and tugged on Sousuke’s arm. 

“Stop causing trouble and come help me unpack.” Ai smiled.

“Sorry, darling.” Sousuke said. 

He placed a kiss on Ai’s silver head, and they walked back inside.

  
  



End file.
